


Villain Or Hero? Kaminari Denki

by BigSimp



Category: Bmha, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSimp/pseuds/BigSimp
Summary: UA sends Denki to be a 'fake' second traitor and give them info, witch worked at first. but what happenes when denki starts to warm up to the villains? will he be a hero or a villain?(slight Toga x Denki idk why)
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Toga Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Meeting the lov

Denki POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was laying on the couch texting some "friends" when suddenly Aizawa came in and asked me to talk with him, i agreed and followed him to our classroom.  
When i stepped in my breath stopped- inside was principal Nezu, Prestent mic, Midnight and even All Might himself! i got nervous was i in trouble?  
I took a deep breath and greeted them normally, Aizawa told me to sit down wich i did.  
Nezu started explaining that there was a UA traitor in the school, i gasped. He said that they needed themselves to infiltrate the LOV to stop them and gain info about the traitor,  
then everyone looked at me "And?.." i asked sounding confused. i could hear Mics small laugh as he said "we want you to do it, little lisiner! he shouted happly.  
"oh, okay!" i replied happily "Is there anyone else?" i added cheerfully. All Might shook his head "You're the only one on this mission, After getting this plan ready Nezu made a list of possible suspects and you're one of the 'trusted' people right now" he said "And please do remember that one of your classmates might be the traitor, Young Kaminari" he added.  
I nervously chuckled as i asked the next question. „what exactly do you want me to do“  
The room tensed up as i asked, i could see Mic trying to calm Aizawa down but then Nezu answered  
“we want you to join the LOV and pretend to be a second traitor, then get info on them and tell us everything” I nodded and quickly asked the last question “how do I ‘join’ or even find the LOV”  
All Might looked up and answered “we have a map of places where we have spotted some of those villains, we want you to hang out around these spots at night and if you spot a member convince them to let you join” then Nezu butted in “They will most likely want you to prove that you’re not lying by maybe robbing a store and maybe give a story about Stain or something”  
Then Aizawa butted in “And remember that whatever they make you do or see-  
I take full responsibility as your teacher” he said trying to calm me down,  
Not that I was nervous. “o-okay Aizawa sensei, do you want me to go now or?” I asked  
They all nodded.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And that’s why I Kaminari Denki am now out in the cold by some shady store looking out for members of the LOV. I’m really nervous yet I don’t know why, Aizawa said that he would come with me and that he was hiding in the shadows ready to help me if he needed to.  
But that’s not why I’m nervous, I just have a bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen.

After a few minutes I see a lov member walking near me, it’s that clone guy that Nezu told me about, I take out a Stain sticker and put it on my hoodie (I just hope Aizawa won’t ask why I have one)  
Then I run up to the guy and whisper-shout “Are you that guy from the lov????”  
Twice gets started and turns around and looks at the kid nervously,  
“uh, no what do you mean? What is the LOV anyway” he says quickly dismissing the question  
And takes a better look at the kid he thought that he looked familiar but ignored it when he saw a Stain sticker on his hoodie. He smiled and said, “You like Stain, kid?”  
I forced a fake smile “Yep! He’s super cool!! So, I wanted to join the lov!!” I squeaked like a fan boy  
Twice smiled and said, “I think I can help with that” and then pointed me to follow him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a few minutes we walked into a small alleyway that lead to a dead end, I was about to ask something but then a portal appeared under us and I suddenly fell into a bar.  
Twice laughed and helped me get up, I looked around the bar hoping to see anyone but it looked like we were alone, that was until I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my left hand I turned around and saw a girl cutting my arm. I yelped and jumped away. The girl seemed happy? And laughed at me.  
“H-hey what’s so funny!” I stammered. The girl took up a knife and-d tried to stab me  
“My name is Toga Himiko!” she yelled as I dodged her attack.  
“u-uh Denki- no Kaminari” I said as she jumped towards me. I looked around again,  
I was cornered and it didn’t seem like Toga was going to move, so I did what I was best at.  
“Look I know that I’m a great guy, but you can’t go all out on me before a date!” I flirt-joked.  
Toga didn’t stab me, but she laughed and then grinned at me.  
“I like this one Twice!” she yelled at Twice who was watching (Thanks for the help btw :>)  
Then some mist man walked/floated? In the room and without even looking he said  
“Don’t stab our guest Toga” Toga put on a sad expression  
“But he’s so cute!! Let me keep him!!” she said  
I looked at Toga and then looked at Twice “what does that mean?”  
He didn’t answer but looked at the mist man.  
And now I got nervous, I just remembered that this is the LOV and not some friends,  
I can’t be all buddy-buddy with them!  
Then the ‘leader’ of the LOV walked in, Shigaraki. My body tensed as I looked at him.  
“What do you want Twice” he grumbled without even looking our way.  
Twice smiled as he pushed me forwards, “I found a recruit! And he’s young!”  
Shigaraki quickly glanced at me before saying “Why would I want some small brat?”  
We all went silent, I’m not sure if it’s a rule but I feel like no one should talk back to him.  
Then the mist man spoke up, “he might be of use to us Shigaraki” he paused and looked at me  
“He is a UA kid after all” Shigaraki turned around and walked over to me smiling creepily,  
In not sure if that’s good or bad but I hope it’s the first.  
Shigaraki stood behind me and put three fingers on my neck.  
“if you’re trying to see if I have a kink for choking then the answer is no” I said sarcastically.  
Toga and Twice started laughing like crazy while Shigaraki put a fourth finger on my neck.  
Then he whispered (CREEPLEY) “why are you here?”  
I gulped nervously, “I-I’m a fan of Stain a-and I hear that he was in the lov” I stammered out.  
Shigaraki didn’t let go of me, probably meaning that he wants me to continue.  
“uh, the hero system is bad, no flawed and I want to take it down...”  
He took down one finger.  
“a-and so I want to join the lov and help you guys do that” I added quickly.  
Shigaraki seemed pleased enough with my answer and let my throat go.  
“ I don’t trust you” he said calmly “But over time you may earn you place with us..as a villain” he added. I nodded my head, he smiled. “Meet Toga Outside UA at 9 tomorrow, DON’T BE LATE” he said and left.  
Then the mist man opened a portal(?) and I fell outside of UA before I the portal closed I heard Toga yell “Ill see you tomorrow Kaminari-San!”


	2. Chapter 2

———————-

I walked inside the U.A. dorms smiling, that went well! I didn’t screw up or get killed, so I did great!  
When I walked into my dorm I saw Aizawa sleeping on my floor, I stared at him awkwardly  
should I wake him up? I though to myself, I was just gonna ignore him until suddenly Aizawa stood up and asked me a bunch of questions like  
“Are you okay?” “How did it go” “where’s their hideout” “what time is it”  
I smiles awkwardly and answered “I’m all right Aizawa” He nodded back and asked me to tell him everything what happened,  
I basically just told him everything- except for my choking joke and flirting with Toga 😅

Aizawa just nodded again and walked away.

“A thank you would be nice” I said to myself before I suddenly heard my phone go off.

I got a massage from a unknown number saying  
“I’ll see you tomorrow!”  
I stopped breathing for a minute after reading that- was that one of the LOV members? And how did they get my number??  
Then the person typed “Let me take your blood next time!”  
So- it’s Toga.  
“No thank you <3” I typed quirky.  
“<3??” She texted back  
..why did I send that.  
“Never mind that” I sent and threw my phone away and went to bed.

—————————————————

I woke up to yelling outside my door- probably Kirishima or Bakugo trying to wake me up.  
“I’m up I’m up!” I shouted to the person and slowly got out of bed. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and got dressed.  
Then I left my dorm room and saw Bakugo and Kirishima waiting for me- I fake gasped and said  
“A angel and devil waiting for me?”

Kirishima laughed a little while Bakugo started screaming at me, before I could ask them what they wanted the school bell rang and we ran to class (but I got my backpack first)  
—————————  
Time skip to 9 (when he supposed to meet with toga) 

It was now 9:00 and I was supposed to meet with Toga- I went to where they ‘dropped’ me off yesterday and waited for her, for some strange reason I was excited to do this. Not because I like villains-! Of course not.

I was buzzy in my thoughts so I didn’t hear when Yoga ran behind me and slightly scarred my ah d with a knife. “W-what the-“ I started but I got cut off by toga pinning me down on the ground.

“I wanna see you bloody Kaminari-San!” She said happily?  
“N-no thank you!” I answered quickly Trying sound brave. It didn’t work.  
Toga was just about to stab me when a portal opened under us and we fell inside a bar.

When I looked around I saw Shigaraki—


	3. Chapter 3

——————————————-

Playing minecraft on the PlayStation?

I freezed while looking at him, he was struggling agains a golem trying to kill him.

“The golem won’t hurt you if you leave the villagers alone” I said quickly not wanting to see him failing so miserably.

Shigaraki turned around and looked me in the eyes like a maniac. He had eye bags and looked like he hasn't slept for days.

His eyes twitched as he heard the sound of the golem killing him. “God damn it..” he grumbled out before turning around and respawning.

While he kept playing I noticed a different controller laying around, I hesitantly walked towards him and asked “can I join?”

Shigaraki said something not understandable before nodding and giving me the other controller.  
I picked it up and spawned in the game,   
Now it was time to teach Shigaraki how to win.

———————————————————————-

“And that’s how you make a automatic farm!” I said after showing and explaining to him how to make one.

I was gonna do more but suddenly someone grabbed me by my collar and lifted me up.  
“What the hell-“ I started but stopped when I saw Dabi’s mad face.  
I smiled nervously trying to not look scared.  
While struggling to make Dabi let go of me I noticed Toga and Twice standing behind him,  
Toga was covered in blood grinning and Twice was..doing Twice things.

Finally Dabi let go of me and let me fall down on the floor, “ow” I said as I fell.

“Where have you been?!” He asked lighting a fire in his hand.   
“I was here..playing minecraft” I answered un-confidently.   
Dabi looked at Shigaraki who was still playing.  
“You two, we’re just playing games all this time.” He said sounding annoyed.

Shigaraki just nodded lazily clearly not wanting to talk. Then Toga jumped over and hugged me-??  
“You were supposed to go with us kill some people!” She said happily.

“Uhm..sorry?” I answered nervously not wanting to get stabbed. Toga grinned at me before leaving the room.   
“Can I leave now..?” I asked quickly.

Dabi shook his head and told me to wait,  
And I did.  
—————————————————————

After a few minutes I heard screaming from a different room, and then Toga walked in dragging Aoyama. I nervously took a step back as I saw all the cuts and blood on him.

Toga pushed him towards me and said two words.  
“Kill him”


	4. Chapter 4

I stared shocked and Toga and Aoyama not knowing what to do, I can’t kill a person! And even worse my classmate!  
But if I don’t they’ll maybe kill me..

“Uhm like, right now?” I said nervously   
Toga just grinned at me and nodded while Dabi kept giving me death glares.

I pointed my hand at Aoyama getting ready to activate my quirk, I began trembling as Aoyama looked at me with tears in his eyes he begged me not to do it.

——————————

I looked at the blood on the floor, the blood surrounding a body, not any body but my classmates body, Aoyama bloody dead body.

The Guy I Killed.

Toga started taking his blood while Dabi gave me a strange look, maybe he doesn’t trust me..

Maybe it’s because I’m trembling like crazy,  
I took a deep breath and tried to look relaxed...

And it didn’t work- I swear I was getting more nervous by the second and before I knew it all the blood was gone. It looked like it wasn’t ever there, Toga must be pretty good at cleaning blood.

Dabi handed me a glass with a drink in it, which I drank and before I knew it I was starting to get dizzy, and my view was getting foggy

Dabi and Toga grinning was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

———————————————————————

“Fuck” I said as I woke up, I scratched my head I felt like my head was about to explode,   
I opened my eyes and looked around, I was at my dorm room?

I sat up confused, wasn’t I at the LOV base last night..?  
I trembled again as I remembered what I did yesterday “oh my god” I said to myself.

“I-I’m a murderer” I whispered as I teared up.

I grabbed my pillow and hugged it wanting comfort until suddenly I heard a knock on my door.

I wiped my face and opened the door smiling-  
My smile dropped when I saw Aoyama at my door.

“What the-“ I started out he pushes my aside and walked in my room, I froze shocked as he closed the door and looked at me.

I blinked and suddenly Toga was starting Before me, I looked at her confused as she smiles creepy.

“Why are you here?” I asked nervously.


End file.
